


Rendezvous in Paradise

by left_to_write



Category: Death in Paradise
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/M, Gen, Love, Nostalgia, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/left_to_write/pseuds/left_to_write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Invitations are sent out as some big changes are proposed to the Royal Saint Marie Police Force team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is set somewhere vaguely after Series 4, imagining the kind of storyline I might like to see as a sort of grand finale. Needless to say, it is strongly AU.

 

_Saint Marie _

 

One of a number of invitations was received by Humphrey Goodman, and read as follows:

 

_Commissioner Selwyn Patterson of The Royal Saint Marie Police Force, Honore Division, cordially invites you to a small soiree at Government House on Friday 4th December 2015, to discuss new initiatives and strategies for the future. Your attendance is respectfully requested._

"Ha," snorted Inspector Goodman, "'invites', my foot. More like a direct summons." Still, in spite of his apparent indignation, Humphrey was somewhat intrigued, even if only because this time the Commissioner was playing host (more or less).

"Well, guys," he said to his team of Dwayne, Florence and J.P., "it looks like we are to be the guests of the Commissioner in a few weeks' time at Government House. I wonder what he's up to?"

Dwayne frowned and looked slightly perturbed. "What night of the week will that be, Chief?" he asked.

"According to the invitation, it's on a Friday. Friday 4th December, to be exact."

"Oh no," groaned Dwayne. "I like to keep Fridays free for, you know, socialising. And it's the Christmas season as well. Why can't he summon us some other time?"

"Well," answered Humphrey, "it looks like he's got some big scheme or other to reveal for the coming year. He probably wants us to get used to the idea before the end of the year so that we start the new one all ready for whatever changes he has in mind." Humphrey was trying to sound positive and upbeat, but he couldn't quite help but feel a little uneasy himself about what the wily old Commissioner might have in his bag of tricks.

"So, we have to go then, Sir, is that right?" asked JP Hooper, Honore police's newest recruit.

"Yes, I'm afraid it is," affirmed Humphrey.

"Do you think it will be formal?" asked Florence Cassell, Honore's latest female Detective Sergeant, a very pretty and capable young officer, though less feisty (and some would say less stunning, for what it was worth) than Honore's former Detective Sergeant Camille Bordey. The latter had departed rather suddenly some time before, for pastures new in Paris.

"Good question, Florence," he replied, "the invitation doesn't really say, but it sort of gives that impression. Is that alright?"

"Oh yes, I just wondered."

"It's clearly not a social occasion, though. I mean there's no offer of bringing a guest or partner, so it's obviously strictly business dressed up as hospitality," reasoned their Chief.

Humphrey sighed, thinking now of both Sally and Camille again.

 

_Paris_

 

Another of the invitations had already arrived at the office of Camille Bordey in Paris.

Three weeks later there was a knock on the door and, receiving the usual "Entrez", a young assistant walked deferentially into her office and announced, "Commissioner Patterson has arrived now, madame. Shall I show him in?"

"Yes thank you, Pascal."

Camille stood up, smiled and extended her hand to the Commissioner.

He smiled warmly. "Camille, so good to see you. You are looking extremely well, if I may say so. How have you been? I'm sorry the undercover work came to a premature end," he said sympathetically.

"Hello Sir," she replied, still observing the formalities of her previous position even though Patterson was no longer her boss. "I'm very well, thank you. It's okay about the job situation - I decided I owed it to my mother to stay safe, so I didn't mind going back to conventional policing. And the promotion to Inspector sweetened it quite a bit for me.

"Anyway, how are you? And how is everyone on Saint Marie? Maman helps me keep up with the news during our weekly chats, but I must admit it is nice to see someone in person too."

"Well, Camille, that is what I was hoping to speak to you about. You received my offer, including the invitation to Government House for the first Friday in December, I take it?"

"Yes, Sir. I'm sorry I haven't replied yet, but we've been very busy here and, to be honest, I just wasn't sure whether it was the right thing for me or not."

"I can understand that, Camille. After all, this has been a new and exciting step in your career and I imagine you feel quite well settled in by now. What is it - over a year now since you came to Paris?"

"Yes, nearly 18 months actually. I had been meaning to come back for the Christmas holidays last year but it got too crazy here."

Patterson thought he could detect a faint look of wistfulness on the beautiful woman's face.

"Are you a little homesick, my dear?" he asked gently.

 _Oh, no use pretending_. "Yes, a bit sometimes. But...well, things were just not the same after....um....after Fidel left, so I suppose...." She shrugged resignedly. "Still, life has to move on, doesn't it?"

 _How vulnerable she looks right now_ , he thought.

"Camille," he said tentatively, "I do appreciate that you have your career to think of, and that things were not the same on Saint Marie as they had been when you first arrived back from Guadeloupe for the James Lavender case and then began working with....Inspector Poole." There, he had said it.

She nearly opened her mouth to protest, to say that she hadn't become so emotionally dependant on Richard Poole that she'd been incapable of continuing to be a very effective officer without him; that she and DI Goodman and the rest of the team had also achieved an impressive crime clear up rate.

But the truth was that her heart had no longer truly been in it after Richard's..... (she couldn't bear to say it, even in her head) - and it had only got worse after Fidel's departure too. She swallowed hard and looked down.

Patterson continued. "You may remember in my letter to you that I wrote of some major new proposals involving the creation of a combined special unit task force on Saint Marie in cooperation with the other islands? I believe you would be excellent in the new role - and as a vital part of the new team soon to be recruited. Will you please at least consider it, Camille?"

And then to her everlasting surprise, he dropped the bombshell. "If it helps you to reach a decision, I think you should know that I am off to London later today to put this to another detective. It would be wonderful if you could both head up the new team."

Camille looked up sharply. "London, Sir? You mean _another_ English detective? Don't tell me, one from the Met again?" She tried to hide the bitterness from her voice because she genuinely did not wish to seem rude, but too many unbidden and painful memories were being stirred up.

"Yes and no. I have some news that will come as a bit of a shock, Camille, and you may want to sit down. I'm sorry that I did not tell you before, but you definitely have the right to know now, since I am asking you to come back to Saint Marie for the new initiative."

He took a deep breath as Camille frowned suspiciously and sat down as advised.

"Inspector Poole is still alive." In spite of the gasp that escaped from Camille, the Commissioner ploughed on.

"He didn't die in the attack two years ago, although he very nearly did. He was revived in the ambulance that transported him from the scene, and rushed to the intensive care unit of a specialist wing at the hospital where he was placed under armed guard. The doctors put him in an induced coma for several weeks in a desperate attempt to reduce the shock and strain on his body, and it worked. He gradually began to recover, but apparently for some time afterwards he suffered from traumatic amnesia and was often very disorientated."

Tears sprang to Camille's eyes.

"I understand that you may be angry with me for not telling you sooner, but it seemed to be for the best at the time. To be honest, nobody really expected him to survive for long, let alone recover. At first, it was thought that he would probably end up losing his fight for life, in spite of all the magnificent efforts of everyone concerned. Later on, the doctors suspected that he would only ever be a shadow of his former self, and steps were taken to invalid him out of the Police Force.

"I gather that did not go down at all well with him," the Commissioner added drily, "especially as he exceeded everyone's wildest expectations and has ultimately made a remarkable recovery, all things considered."

Camille was struggling to take it all in. "So, are you saying that Richard is not only alive, but that he's even back working for the Metropolitan Police?" she asked, incredulous.

"He is back at work for the Met, but in a more low key capacity. And, in my defence, I only found out all of this myself some months after he was eventually flown back to the UK to continue his convalescence. Until the British authorities were completely satisfied that Helen Reid and James Moore were indeed the sole culprits in the attempt on his life - that absolutely nothing and no one else was behind it - they kept an extremely tight lid on it.

"Anyway, when the new Caribbean Federation got in touch with me on Saint Marie fairly recently, I thought of Inspector Poole and you, of course. I wrote to him as well, and I am going to visit him in London this evening in the hope of...shall we say...persuading him that it really would be an excellent opportunity.

"And, I must admit, I think I might have an extra ace up my sleeve if I were able to let him know that _you_ would be working with him."

 _Same sly old fox,_ thought Camille. _But then,_ _isn't this what you have dreamt about ever since that awful day, only to wake up in tears as reality set in?_

_So why cut off your nose to spite your face now?_

She nodded and accepted, on condition that Richard Poole would also be there. Once the Commissioner had gone, she put her head in her hands and wept.

                          


	2. Chapter 2

_London_

 

The Commissioner looked up at the greyish beige building that was Inspector Richard Poole's new place of work, and showed his credentials to the desk sergeant. The latter rang an internal buzzer and a minute or so later, Richard Poole emerged from behind the safety glass and greeted Selwyn Patterson.

"Commissioner, I hope you had a pleasant flight." Richard was civil but reserved as he extended his hand to Patterson's.

"Inspector Poole, how very good to see you looking so well again. I hope they are taking good care of you here?" asked the older man solicitously.

Richard smiled faintly and gestured to the door that separated the public from the staff at the police station.

"Won't you come through to my office?" he offered. With that, he pressed the relevant code into the keypad, and held the door open for the Commissioner to walk down a brightly lit corridor. "It's the third door on the right," Richard added.

Once in Richard Poole's office, Commissioner Patterson got straight down to business.

"Inspector, I hope you don't mind this personal call but Government House and the Caribbean Federation are beginning to breathe down my neck a bit for an answer about whom I plan to appoint to head up the new Special Operations initiative that I wrote you about. I'm sorry to be so persistent, but I genuinely believe that you would be the best man for this particular position. You would be working jointly with another detective and have a support team of two to three other officers to begin with."

Richard sighed quietly. Of course, he had received the Commissioner's letter and also his invitation to the Government House function, but he was not at all inclined to go back to Saint Marie. He had looked up the Honore station on the police's staff listings for Saint Marie, and found that neither Camille nor Fidel were listed as personnel. And so his disinclination to expose himself to the heat and sand yet again was further compounded by his sense that he would also feel quite alone.

Not even Dwayne Myers' continued presence could make up for the absence of his erstwhile other colleagues, particular the luminous half-French beauty with the dazzling smile, the sassy attitude and the eyes that could hold both tenderness and challenge in equal measure.

"I'm sorry, Commissioner Patterson, but I believe I did give my answer to you a couple of weeks ago," said Richard as respectfully as he could.

"I know, Inspector. I did receive your reply, but I was wondering if I could ask whether it is the nature of the work involved that is proving the obstacle to persuading you to consider a return to our island, or whether there were...erm...shall we say...personal reasons?"

Richard was less than impressed by his former boss' unwillingness to take 'no' for an answer.

"By 'personal reasons', I presume you mean that I might be experiencing a modicum of reluctance to return to the island where I was almost stabbed to death?" he responded sardonically.

'Inspector, I do realise that the tremendous ordeal you went through would be enough to put many a man off investigative work, and that Saint Marie was unfortunate enough to be the location of the brutal attempt on your life by visiting English acquaintances of yours. But you have made a spectacular recovery and are, I see, continuing to work in your chosen field."

"In London," Richard reminded him.

_Time for the trump card._

"Ah yes, London. Interesting how varied the weather can be between countries and cities in Western Europe. Take France, for example. Why, just this morning I happened to be in Paris and it was sunny and quite warm, whereas here in London, it is cool, grey, wet and, if I may say so, somewhat miserable."

Richard frowned, trying to figure out: a) what could have taken the Commissioner to Paris; and b) what possible bearing that was supposed to have on this discussion. For he was sure there must be some significance in it, considering the way the Commissioner seemed to be labouring his point so blatantly.

 _He's up to something._ _Shall I play along or just play dumb?_

Then Richard reckoned that either way his old boss would have his say, so he supposed it didn't make much difference what approach he took.

_What the hell, I'll humour him._

"You were in Paris this morning then, Sir?" He feigned interest.

"Yes, Inspector. I was visiting an old friend and colleague of ours, Detective Sergeant Camille Bordey."

This was the last thing Richard had expected Patterson to say, and before he could stop himself, he blurted out, "Camille?!"

"Yes, Inspector. Camille left Saint Marie about 18 months ago to take up undercover work in Paris. Although the undercover aspect of her duties is now finished, she has continued working in an office-based capacity. She is actually now a Detective Inspector (or the French equivalent, you understand).

"Anyway, as I was saying, I wrote to Inspector Bordey and outlined the Caribbean Federation's plans to her as well as to you, and she seemed quite interested. Between you and me, Inspector, she seemed a little homesick for Saint Marie, and has been missing those close to her."

 _Camille!!_ Richard was nonplussed. No wonder he hadn't been able to find her name on the listings for Honore, Saint Marie in general, or indeed any of the nearby islands.

He endeavoured to appear casual as he asked the Commissioner, "Just out of idle curiosity, Sir, do you happen to recall what Ca - I mean Inspector Bordey's - response was to your proposals about the setting up of the task force and other initiatives?"

A slight knowing smile curled the corners of Patterson's lips as he replied, "As I recall, she said she would accept and move back to Saint Marie, on condition that she be able to work with you."

Both men knew what Richard's answer would be.

 

_ St Lucia  _

 

 "You don't mind too much, do you?" asked the young wife and mother, addressing her husband.

"No, no, don't worry. I know how much you need to be with your mum right now, and at any rate it could be a good career move if it comes off. I just hope they'll accept me."

"Of course they will! Why wouldn't they? You're a good officer and you've been head-hunted. That must be a good sign. I only hope you end up liking their plans and proposals at that Government House thing in December. It all sounds a bit mysterious, though, doesn't it?"

"Hmm. Well, you know Commissioner Patterson. He always did like to make a big entrance and an even bigger splash. Especially with his 'influential' friends."

They both giggled at the memory. "Yes," the young officer continued, "if they offer me a decent job on Saint Marie, I'll probably take it."

His wife threw her arms around him with delight. "Oh, I'm so glad. Thank you!"

And so Sergeant Fidel Best found himself among those invited to join the others for the new inter-island crime busting initiative.

 

_Martinique_

 

The telephone rang at the desk of one of Martinique's most prestigious law firms, one that specialised in international trade and commerce.

"Sally Goodman here."

"Hello, Sally."

"Humph!"

"How are you?"

"I'm okay, thanks - and you?"

"Yeah, I'm not too bad, Sally. Um...I was wondering whether - since you're on Martinique at the moment - you'd like to see if there's a possibility of meeting up sometime soon? Either here on Saint Marie or there on Martinique, if that's easier? Or on another island altogether, if you'd prefer?"

"Oh! This is a surprise, Humph." Sally was a little apprehensive, knowing that she had spoken to Humphrey's father not long before, expressing a wish for a reconciliation with her ex-husband. She hoped now that he was not angry with her about it.

She continued. "We-ll, I can come over to Saint Marie if that would be easier for you. Do you have a preference?"

"Actually, that might be a bit easier, if you really don't mind. You know, just in case we suddenly get a murder or something that can't wait," Humphrey replied. "Will you be around next week?"

"Yes, I'm here in the Caribbean until the end of the month, then it's back to the London office to tie the paperwork together, etc. I could come out on Tuesday or Wednesday if that's any use?"

"Brilliant, that would be great, thanks. You know where to find me." As if Sally wouldn't know the beach shack that she had declared unfit for human habitation the previous year.

She exhaled quickly. "Yes, of course, Humph. I'll give you a call when I know what ferry or plane I'm catching, if that's alright."

"Fine, Sally. Bye for now - and thanks for coming out."

Humphrey put down the phone and smiled wistfully, suddenly quite pleased that he would be seeing his ex-wife again. Maybe his lack of success with Camille would turn out to be a blessing in disguise after all.......

 

_Saint Marie_

 

The transfers for both of them had gone through suspiciously quickly and easily.

 _Boy, that man has connections,_ thought Camille.

 _I wonder from which 'influential' friend the Commissioner has called in a favour this time,_ thought Richard.

As it happened, it was in fact the newly created Caribbean Federation of Inter-Island Forces Against Smuggling (or CAFIFAS for short) that had effected both of their respective releases in Europe and their speedy transfers back to the Caribbean.

Until the Government House 'do' the following week, their jobs were not yet officially ratified and they were the guests of the powers-that-be who would soon gather together the potential teams of crime fighters and introduce them all to their prospective new responsibilities.

It was a Saturday evening when Camille entered the Dolore Sands Hotel and checked in. Collecting her key from a pleasant and efficient desk clerk who organised some help with her cases, she proceeded up the lift and to her room on the second floor.

The suite was very comfortable indeed - some would say downright sumptuous - and she looked the sitting area up and down after her bags had been duly deposited.

_Wow, they sure are pushing the boat out. There must be some serious money behind this._

Placing her room key on a table, she smiled at the vase of flowers she spotted out of the corner of her eye. _Compliments of the hotel management, no doubt._

But on approaching them, she noticed that they were rare white wild orchids.

 _Could he be back on the island already?!_ She knew he would be coming; the Commissioner had promised. She just didn't know when he would be arriving or what his arrangements would be.

She was about to look for a card when her hotel room phone rang.

"Camille?" said a wonderfully familiar voice.

She gasped for breath. "Richard?! Where are you??"

"Right down the hall from you," came the reply.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little more explicit (though not too much, I hope) than I would normally write, but I couldn't help feeling that Richard and Camille's reunion warranted it.

 

Camille's heart started pounding wildly. Desperate to see the man she had secretly loved - and assumed she had lost - for so long, she also felt she was not in great condition for an emotionally (and perhaps physically) charged reunion yet.

_Oh no, I've just come off the plane after a nine hour flight. I'll need a shower and a change of clothes!_

"Richard! I...um...thank you for the flowers. They're beautiful; I'm touched that you remembered."

Richard was gratified that Camille did not seem to regard his sending orchids to her an inappropriate gesture.

 "You're very welcome." And, as if able to read her mind, he went on, "sorry it's such short notice; I've been so looking forward to seeing you again - but I expect you're tired after your long journey?"

 _I suppose you'll want to freshen up beforehand, and then_.... _no, now you're getting ahead of yourself._

Now it was Camille's turn to be tongue-tied. "I...I...um...oh, I really want to see you, Richard, but I should probably freshen up a bit first, if that's okay?"

Richard smiled to himself. "Of course. How about if I give you a shout in, say, half an hour?" _Or maybe less??_

_Half an hour?! I don't think I can wait that long!_

"Um, yes, that's fine. Will you come to my room, then?" _Thank God he's only down the hall._

She'd have to ring her mother the next day. If Catherine knew her daughter had already arrived, she'd naturally want to see her as soon as possible and, much as she loved her _maman_ , Camille had eyes - and heart - for only Richard this evening.

"Yes, I'll call by in...um..."

"Twenty minutes? I can get ready in no time." _Oh no, now I sound like an eager schoolgirl._

"Great, see you in twenty minutes, then." _That may just be the longest twenty minute wait I can remember._

Camilledidn't think she had ever showered, changed and re-applied her make-up so quickly in her life. Putting on a pretty peach blouse over a simple navy skirt, she was ready in fifteen minutes. The knock on the door sounded precisely five minutes later, and she thought she might well faint with anticipation as she answered it.

To her relief and delight, Richard looked exactly as she had remembered him, though with what seemed like a slightly less formal demeanour. He was dressed in his ubiquitous suit and white shirt, but she was happy to see that he had left off the tie. But there was something else about him this evening; she thought she could detect a new serenity in his face, even though it was only mere moments since they'd been reacquainted. And she'd remembered those amazing green eyes perfectly.

He spoke first. "Hello, Camille."

"Hi, Richard." Her words came out sounding somewhat breathless. "It's good to see you again." Excitement at seeing him again had apparently drained the art of conversation from her brain.

"It's good to see you too, Camille. You're looking very well." He'd almost forgotten how beautiful she was. Almost, but not quite; after all, this was the face of the woman who had haunted his dreams, particularly after the 'incident'.

As they stood there gazing at each other for a good few seconds, a tear fell down Camille's cheek.

"Sorry," she whispered, embarrassed that he should see her crying so soon.

"Don't be," he replied softly. _I'm sorry if this is upsetting you. I know you were getting on with your life before all this._

Looking intently into her eyes, and with a slight frown of concern, Richard gently reached out and brushed it away with the side of his forefinger.

"Are you okay, Richard? I mean...I thought...we all thought..." her words trailed off as Camille bit her lip.

Richard understood. "Yes, I'm fine now, thanks. It was a long haul, but I'm nearly completely back to normal. I'm sorry I wasn't able to make contact with you sooner. By the time I was well enough to think straight, I couldn't find your name on the Saint Marie directory, and I didn't know where you had gone. I assumed you had moved away and/or moved on." He looked down. "And I certainly wouldn't have blamed you."

Camille's eyes flashed. _Moved on? How the hell could I 'move on' after that living nightmare?! I just had to get on with it_ , she thought to herself. Aloud, she said, "Well, I needed to get away from here. Too many painful memories. You know..."

"I'm sorry," he said again. Then, feeling a little uncomfortable, he changed the subject.

"Um... are you hungry? I mean, we could go out for something to eat, if you like. I know airline food is usually so awful."

 _Same old emotionally repressed Englishman. Don't screw up,_ he silently chided himself. To be fair, he was also genuinely thinking of her possible needs (well, the ones he dared to).

Camille shook her head. "No, thanks. Unless you're hungry..."

Richard shook his head too. "No, I ate earlier. I'm fine now."

There was a heavy pause until Camille asked, "So, how has London been? The Commissioner told me you're back at the Met?"

"Well, I _was_ until this new Caribbean job. I gather you've been in Paris doing undercover work, at least for a while?"

"Yes. Like I said, I needed a change and welcomed the chance when it came. Although Humphrey nearly blocked it."

Richard raised an eyebrow. "Did he, now? I take it you mean DI Goodman?" _Hmm, I wonder why the new Inspector didn't want to let her go? As if I couldn't guess..._

"It was okay in the end. He admitted he'd made a mistake and put it right in the nick of time. The rest, as they say, is history."

They both smiled wistfully at each other. Suddenly, Camille blurted out, "Are you _really_ alright, Richard? I mean, do you experience pain...or...weakness...?" Her face was full of anxiety.

He loved her concern for him. "Yes honestly, Camille. It's taken a long time, but I'm almost exactly the same, apart from a rather unattractive scar to remind me." And then Richard did something unexpected. "Would you like to see it?" he asked softly.

Camille looked into his eyes transfixed, as she nodded almost imperceptibly.

Richard slowly unbuttoned his shirt until he had undone enough buttons to part the shirt and show her his scar.

She let out a little whine when she saw the small round area where his skin had finally healed and grown back somewhat tougher.

"Can I touch it?" she asked, almost in a whisper.

"Um hmm," he answered in a gentle, but somewhat hoarse, whisper.

A jolt of electricity seemed to pass between them as her hand ever so gently made contact with his skin, and she whimpered as she touched the site of the wound that she'd previously believed had taken him from her forever.

Then, without asking him, she slowly leaned forward and, with the lightest of touches, kissed the scar. Richard let out a murmur of surprise and pleasure, and put his hand around the back of Camille's head, caressing the soft dark curls and placing a kiss of his own on the top of her head.

When she looked back up at him, he tenderly took her face in both hands and bent down to kiss her gently on the mouth - something he had secretly wanted to do for years, but had not been willing to acknowledge, even to himself.

Feeling more than a little breathless by now, Camille put her arms around his neck and returned his kiss. After several minutes of exploring each other's lips, Richard's moved down to her neck and then to the top of her chest, just where her blouse was open at the top button. She caught her breath and arched her back slightly as he began to gently undo the rest of the buttons, watching her expression to make sure it was okay with her.

When all her buttons were undone, he slowly lifted her blouse from her skirt and then slid the straps of her bra down over her shoulders until her breasts were nearly exposed. With a deft movement, she reached round behind her and unfastened it, allowing Richard a full view of her small, but perfectly shaped, breasts. With a groan, he cupped one breast with his hand while he covered the other with his mouth and kissed it.

Aroused, they considered it sensible logistically to move to the bed for more serious exploration. As he lay on his side next to her, Camille at first caressed Richard through his clothes, feeling the full extent of his desire for her, and then pulled off his shirt and fumbled with his trousers until they were no longer in the way. Meanwhile, his hand had wandered underneath her skirt until he could feel _her_ desire for him, and he became eager for her skirt to be removed altogether.

Finally shedding the rest of their clothes, they continued to explore each other's bodies with hands and mouths until they felt they could hold out no longer. Camille was very close to the brink when Richard gently climbed on top of her and entered her for their first mutual act of love. Wrapping her legs around him, she held him tightly with a mixture of love and long-suppressed passion as they rocked and bucked together until ending with a groan and shudder from Richard, and a series of sweet moans from Camille.

 

Eventually rolling off of her, Richard drew her close to him, wrapping his arms around her and stroking her hair.

"You know, I would never in a million years have admitted this before, but I used to dream of this occasionally," he confessed.

"Only occasionally?" she asked teasingly.

"Ah, you've got me there. Alright, more than occasionally - especially these past couple of years."

"Why didn't you let me know how you felt?" she asked.Then, looking up at him quite earnestly, Camille continued, "Do you love me, Richard?"

"Of course I do. I...um...wouldn't...couldn't... have done that if I didn't love you, Camille."

" _Moi non plus,"_ she whispered, with a hug.

He chuckled softly. "And in English?"

She nodded. "I love you too, Richard. And I wouldn't have wanted to make love with you either, if I didn't. But you know... I really missed you when you were...um...away..." A pang of sadness seized Camille as she momentarily relived the pain of losing him. She had already managed to mentally blot out the memory of seeing him lying helpless on the recliner that dreadful afternoon at the holiday villa.

"Ssh darling, I'm back now. I didn't mean to make you sad. And I missed you too. Terribly, I'm afraid."

"How did you cope? I mean, after you got well again?"

"Like I've always done, I suppose. By burying myself in work." _And repressing every natural feeling I've ever had, probably._

 _"_ Speaking of which," he continued, "I guess we should talk sometime soon about the new Federation? I bet the Commissioner is pleased as punch to be an important player in the whole of the Caribbean now, not just on Saint Marie."

"Yes, I can imagine. But we do have him to thank for getting us back together, don't we?"

"That's true," he conceded. "And, judging by the way he's practically thrown us together now, I don't imagine there would be a restriction on 'fraternising', do you? Too late now anyway," he chuckled as an afterthought.

"I hope it won't be awkward at the meeting with him and the other big cheeses on Monday, though," said Camille somewhat pensively. "After all, neither of us has worked for him for a while." 

"It'll be fine. You know, Sergeant, I'm quite looking forward to working with you again." Richard had slipped back into playful (for him) mode.

"That's 'Inspector' to you, Inspector. Sir," replied Camille with an impish grin and a trace of sardonic wit.

_Mon Dieu, how I've missed this banter with him._

"Oops, I nearly forgot. Sorry, 'Ma'am'."

_It'll be a miracle if I can concentrate on the new job with her always around - but thank God she will be._

Camille patted his arm playfully. "I see we'll have to work on teaching you some manners."

Richard let out a little shiver of pleasure. "I'm looking forward to that, too."

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

The reunion with Catherine the next day was emotional, as expected.

" _Camille!_ You look so well, cherie! When did you get in?" Catherine brushed the tears from her cheeks as she embraced her daughter.

"Yesterday, _Maman._ I'm sorry I didn't come see you straight away but I was a little tired after the long flight." Camille hoped the little white lie wouldn't be too apparent. Well, she _had_ actually been a bit tired after her journey, but of course she also left out the part about making time to see Richard that evening to the exclusion of contacting anyone else on Saint Marie.

"That's okay. After 18 months apart, what's one more day?" said Catherine equably. "Does anyone else know you're here?"

Camille paused, a bit unsure whom her mother meant.

"You know: Dwayne, Humphrey, Florence, etc," Catherine explained. 

"Oh, I see. No not yet, _Maman._ I thought I might pop into the station tomorrow afternoon or Tuesday and say 'hello'."

"They've been really looking forward to welcoming you back ever since I told them you were coming home. And...uh...I heard from Selwyn Patterson that Richard Poole is to be coming back, too?"

"Yes, he's been hired as well for the new anti-smuggling initiative that the Commissioner and representatives from other islands are going to talk to us all about on Friday. Apparently, after eventually learning that Richard had not only survived the attack here, but was back at work for the Met in London, Patterson contacted him and offered him the job," replied Camille as steadily as her voice could manage.

"We're to have a pre-meeting with the big bosses tomorrow to get _au fait_ with the plans before the 'soiree' on Friday at Government House," she continued. She knew that sooner or later she would have to tell her mother about Richard and her, but for now this was all she was prepared to reveal.

Catherine nodded. "That makes sense. I'm sorry you're having to stay in a hotel, though. If I'd had a bit more notice, I could have had your old flat ready for you. Unfortunately, I'd already agreed to let the tenants stay on an extra couple of months."

Camille tried to sound nonchalant in her response. "Oh don't worry, _maman._ The Dolore Sands Hotel is extremely comfortable and if they're willing to pay for such luxury, then let them." _And how else would I have been able to spend the night with Richard??_

"After all, they did practically drag me back from the job in Paris," she added with a smile.

"Did you not really want to come back, Camille? Would you rather have remained in Paris?" A worried look was now etched on her mother's face. "You know you didn't have to return to Saint Marie for my sake, much as I admit I've missed you."

Camille felt guilty at her mother's selfless concern for her happiness, especially since Camille herself had not simply missed her home in the sun; in reality, she would readily have gone halfway round the world anyway to be with Richard Poole again. The fact that, until the Commissioner's visit to her office in Paris, she, like everyone else on Saint Marie, had naturally assumed that he was dead, made Patterson's job offer a no-brainer.

"No, no, I didn't mean that. Sorry, _maman,_ of course I wanted to come back. Actually, I was getting a little homesick anyway, to tell you the truth. I didn't want you to worry about me, so I didn't say anything. But then when the Commissioner urged me to come back, his offer was too tempting to resist."

"And obviously you were also delighted to learn that Richard was alive after all? Well, I must say that has been a wonderful surprise for everyone after...after what happened to the poor man." Catherine may have found Richard rude and difficult at times, particularly in the early days, but she was as horrified as everyone else at the brutal attack and would never have wished him such harm. 

"Will you be alright working with him again," she wondered aloud, "especially if the job won't be quite the same as it was before? I suppose Humphrey's team didn't have a vacancy any more?" Catherine sounded slightly wistful.

Camille looked sharply at her mother, willing her to get the message that there was no chance of being with either Humphrey or even the ordinary Honore Police Force in future. Everything had changed once Richard had gone, followed by Fidel's departure the following year, too.

"No, there's no more room for anyone else at the station now, and besides, the whole point of the Commissioner's asking Richard and me to return was to head up a new office of the new Caribbean task force here."

Catherine seemed to get the picture at last. "Okay, fair enough. It's good to have you back, Camille, and that's all that really matters to me."

 

"How did it go with your mother?" Richard asked Camille when she got back to the hotel. "I expect she was over the moon to see you, but less than thrilled about my being back in the land of the living if it means being back here on Saint Marie?"

"Hush, Richard! Where would you get an idea like that?! She's delighted that you pulled through and she wishes you all the best," Camille gently chided him.

He smiled lopsidedly. "She may be generous enough to be glad I didn't die, but what does she think about my being back on the island and working with you again?"

"Okay, to be honest, she was a little confused about the situation. This whole CAFIFAS thing is a totally new concept to everyone and she didn't really understand at first that it was specifically for that job that the Commissioner had head-hunted us both. I think she thought that somehow I - or we - might be going back to work at the Honore station."

"It would have been a little crowded there, don't you think?" Richard said rather drily, thinking in part of Humphrey Goodman sitting in the 'Chief's' chair. Then he added, "When will you tell your mother about us, Camille? You are going to, aren't you?"

A pang of insecurity gripped him as he felt suddenly fearful that his amazing reunion with Camille may have been too good a thing to last. Truth to tell, he was finding it hard to believe that a stunning, accomplished and feisty young woman like Camille would want to be with a man like him. Particularly when few women had seemed to want him in the past; at least not since he was a lot younger and a bit (though not much) more open and idealistic, and even in those days he hadn't exactly had to fight them off with a stick.

He was relieved when she answered, "Of course, but I don't know when would be the best time, Richard. I'm worried that if I tell her before Friday, the bosses (and Commissioner Patterson) may get to hear about it, and they might not take kindly to our not clearing it officially with them first. But on the other hand, if we check with them first and she finds out that she was among the last to know, she'll be hurt and disappointed and..."

"And that wouldn't augur well for the future." _Our future_. He finished the sentence for her, adding as tactfully as possible, "Could she be sworn to secrecy until after Friday? Or would that be...um...an unfair burden to impose on her?"

Camille smiled at his improved diplomatic skills. They both knew that Catherine could be as good as the island telegraph.

"That was very delicately put, Richard; you're getting better," she said with an impish grin. "Perhaps those lessons in good manners are bearing fruit already?"

He fixed her with one of his famous spine-tingling looks that she had known and loved from his earlier years on Saint Marie, and was now so thrilled to see again.

"Well, I expect I may need some more instruction soon, ma'am, but for now let's concentrate on the dilemma in hand, shall we?" He stroked her hand with his finger as he spoke.

She concurred. "Okay, I vote that we risk telling the Commissioner first, but only him. We can always drop hints that, considering he used the prospect of one of us returning here in order to psychologically manipulate the other into agreeing to come back as well, we won't sign on the dotted line if he refuses to agree to our seeing each other outside of work."

"And a failure to close the deal at the eleventh hour wouldn't look good for him in front of all his new Federation cronies either," Richard agreed.

"But seriously," he went on, "how _do_ you think your mother will react to 'us'?" He still felt unable to drop the subject of Catherine's feelings about him - or, more accurately, about  _them_. He knew Camille well enough to know that it was almost a question of: 'love me, love my mother'. (He wisely decided that quoting the 'dog' version of the idiom would not work in his favour with two fiery French women).

"At this point I think she's just glad I'm back home, so she'll probably be fairly amenable. Shocked perhaps, but accepting."

Richard rolled his eyes. "Oh great, thanks for the confidence boost. I take it that 'chicken soup' will be off the list of topics for conversation, then?" _And, please God, off the menu as well._

For that he received a playful punch on the arm. "Ne tires pas trop sur la corde"... [Don't push your luck]

 

Following on from their conversation, Richard and Camille decided to keep his earlier arrival on Saint Marie quiet. Camille would just let her mother assume she hadn't seen Richard yet. And although Richard was greatly looking forward to seeing Dwayne (and even Catherine) again, he and Camille reasoned that there would be fewer potentially awkward questions to have to field if he simply stayed out of sight for the time being.

Given that it was a small island, this would be easier said than done, but one of the advantages of staying at such a smart hotel - and on a hill above the main town - was that there would be no need to do any shopping for necessities, thus reducing the risk of being spotted around the streets and markets. And not many locals would be likely to venture up to that hotel without good reason anyway.

The other benefit was that Camille would get to enjoy Richard all to herself for the next few days, and she had every intention of making the most of it. After the Government House presentation, everyone would want a piece of him and it wouldn't be long before the challenges and responsibilities of the demanding new job - for both of them - would take up much of their time and energies.

For now, though, they belonged to each other exclusively and, for the first time in her life, Camille was starting to mentally plan a future that would no longer be a solo venture.

Richard, for his part, began to wonder about practical things, such as where he might live on Saint Marie, and whether his beautiful partner-in-crime (fighting) would one day consent to becoming his partner in life. Yes, there was much to think about and the future was looking exciting in so many ways.

There was just the matter of Friday evening to get through first - and all the introductions, not the least of which were to the new (to Richard) members of the Honore police team. After all, they, too, were to become part of his future.

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

"Inspector Poole, Inspector Bordey, how very nice to see you both again. I am so glad that you accepted the new roles here on Saint Marie, and I am confident that you will be a most effective and dynamic team in the Caribbean Federation of Inter-Island Forces Against Smuggling's new crime-fighting initiative. I am also pleased to let you know that Sergeant Fidel Best has been invited to the soiree on Friday evening and, all being well, will join your team here on Saint Marie."

At the mention of Fidel's return, both Richard and Camille looked at each other with surprised delight. They hadn't been told about that development when the Commissioner had been 'wooing' each of them. The Commissioner, of course, noticed and momentarily interrupted his own little speech.

"Yes, I thought you would be happy to learn of Sergeant Best's return. He would be a most valuable member of your new team, and we are gratified that such an able young Officer has agreed to join us. It will mean re-locating back to Saint Marie, but I gather that is not a problem for him at all as his wife has been wishing to be close to her ailing mother here.

"Anyway, as the team's joint leaders, the Federation's other leaders and I naturally felt we needed to bring all the islands' individual station heads up to speed before the presentation at Government House."

Thus spoke Commissioner Selwyn Patterson on the first day of that week when Richard and Camille went to see him for the pre-meeting. He went into more detail with them about the logistics of the new set-up and, in an unspoken way, gave them a last chance to back out of the deal should either of them wish to change their minds, even at this late stage.

Asserting that both were happy so far with all the proposals set out by the Commissioner, Richard said that there was one important subject that he and Camille needed to broach with him. He was about to explain the relationship situation when the Commissioner smiled knowingly and spoke first.

"Inspectors, please do not trouble yourselves. I was perfectly well aware when I approached each of you for these posts that you had had...shall we say... a strong professional and personal affection for one another going back some years, and so it was likely that, if you accepted the offers to return to Saint Marie and work together, your warm regard for one another would transcend the purely professional.

"After all," he continued, "it came as no surprise to me that each of you seemed very reluctant to take up the post until you were made aware that the other had been made the same offer. Then, of course, the fact that each of your acceptances was conditional on the other Inspector also coming here was...let me try and put this as delicately as possible... a bit of a 'giveaway'.

"The 'bottom line', as they say nowadays, is that I have no problem with your having a... romantic... relationship, subject to the usual caveats about personal lives not adversely affecting the ability to do one's job effectively."

Patterson smiled as benignly as he could. "Do I make myself clear?"

Camille and Richard were somewhat stunned.

"What about the other Federation heads, Sir?" ventured Camille.

The Commissioner smiled again. "Don't worry about them Camille, I think we'll find they have more pressing things on their minds. Like I said, just perform your duties well - in other words, help the other Officers break this smuggling epidemic that is blighting our islands - and no one will mind what you do outside work.

"Now, as for our new premises, this is what has been negotiated..."

 

Richard counted himself fortunate that no one seemed to register his presence on Saint Marie during the short journey to and from the Commissioner's office. Safely ensconced back at their hotel, he raised the elephant-in-the-room issue once more with Camille.

"Now that we've spoken to the Commissioner and got his consent, so to speak, you know we're going to have to bite the bullet and let your _Maman_ know about us before it leaks out. Do you want me with you when you tell her, or is it best left to you on your own?"

Richard knew that if Catherine took a dim view of it, the situation might be made even more awkward if he were present at the revelation.

 

Back at the hotel, Camille phoned her mother in the hope of arranging a discreet ( _Catherine - discreet??,_ thought Richard) chat.

" _Allo,_ _Maman,_ it's me, Camille. I'm at the hotel, you know the Dolore Sands. Um... I was wondering, are you going to be very busy this afternoon? Well, if you've got some time, there's something I'd like to speak with you about, but it would be a bit easier here than down at La Kaz, which is a bit public... Really? Yes, that would be great, thank you, _Maman_."

"Should I make myself scarce so you can have some time alone with your mother first? To... um... break the bad news to her?" Richard asked, only half jokingly.

"Come on, Richard, she's not that bad." Camille was beginning to wonder if she would end up being piggy in the middle.

"I'm not saying that she is. But she hasn't seen you for over a year so I imagine she'll want you to herself for a while; and, let's face it, I'm not exactly her favourite Englishman. And even if I weren't English, I doubt that I'd be top of the list of her choice of possible suitors for you. Come to think of it, I wouldn't be on the list at all."

"You don't know that, Richard. Look, it's true that when you first came to Saint Marie, you two didn't completely hit it off. But you weren't enemies either, were you? You just had to learn to not be seen to complain or criticise our ways (or our food, or climate) in her hearing. Other than that, she quite liked you; and she certainly was impressed by your detective skills, that's for sure.

"After you 'died' though, everything changed here, and I don't just mean for me personally. There was a slight melancholy about the place, particularly here in Honore. Yes, life appeared to carry on as normal, but there was an undercurrent of shock and sadness that never really disappeared, even when Humphrey took over and seemed to fit in alright. That's the main reason why I left for Paris.

"Obviously for me and the team it was worst of all, but also for _Maman_ too, because she had grown fond of you in her way, and was very upset when you were... when you'd gone. Apart from you as a person, Richard, you also happen to have been the best police detective this island has ever seen."

Richard listened to the little speech with a mixture of doubt, surprise, relief, and detached amusement. He appreciated Camille's attempts to put him at his ease about the forthcoming revelations to Catherine, but he was somewhat less optimistic about her response. Even if what Camille was saying were true, there was a big difference between liking a person - even accepting them for what they are - and wanting them to become part of your inner family circle.

"All these things notwithstanding, I think I'll wait in my own room - unless you want me to be here."

"Are you afraid, Richard? Or perhaps you're having second thoughts?" The prospect of facing both her mother and Richard concerning the most important decision of her life, was making Camille a little overwrought.

Richard frowned. "No, of course not, Camille!"  Richard felt a little hurt by this question/accusation.

"Why would you think that?? Look, I'm sorry if you think I'm ducking out of my responsibility; I genuinely felt it might be easier for you (as well as for me, I admit) if I wasn't there for the actual first conversation. That way... if your mother wants to speak frankly... about me... well, she'll feel more free to do so." _And I won't have to hear it._

"Yeah, sorry. I'm just a little tense about it. You know, I'm sure that my mother will accept us but, even if she doesn't, I still want to be with you, Richard. You do feel the same, don't you?" Camille's nervousness was making her a little insecure now, even about Richard's love for her.

Stepping in closer to her and taking her in his arms, he said, "Of course I do. Come on, we mustn't let this get to us. Everything will be fine, and remember, we have a really exciting future ahead of us, haven't we? Our new jobs are going to be very interesting, although obviously challenging; we get to work with Fidel again; and we get to see everyone else we hold dear on Saint Marie. And, best of all, we have each other. What more could a person want, eh?"

"You're right. Thank you for that; I feel better already," she replied gratefully.

_And a little less afraid of Maman's reaction now._

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Standing just outside the small Honore Airport, Humphrey felt a twinge of anticipation as he waited for Sally's island hopper plane from Martinique to touch down.

He'd been thinking about his ex-wife a lot since Camille's departure for Paris, and had come to the conclusion that he had probably been a bit hasty in turning down her earlier requests for a reconciliation. He had imagined himself in love - or at least highly infatuated - with Camille, but later decided it may have been more of a 'rebound' reaction.

He thought of the line from a song in an old musical ['Finian's Rainbow'] that went:

 

"... if I'm not near the girl I love,

I love the girl I'm near..."

 

And he reckoned it was probably a fair description of how he had felt back then.

But it was interesting that after Camille had departed for Paris, and he wasn't near either girl, his thoughts didn't always automatically gravitate towards Camille.

Present honesty also forced him to recognise that pride, too, had played its part in his imagining that he no longer needed Sally. The acid test seemed to be that even once he had learnt that Camille was coming back to live on Saint Marie, Humphrey still wanted to be with Sally.

_Let's hope she still feels the same about me._

Of course, Humphrey did now know that Richard Poole had survived the ice pick attack, and would also be returning, because the Commissioner had taken the view that Humphrey had every right to hear of this before most of the rest of the population; what Humphrey _didn't_ know was that Richard and Camille had become - and would remain - an unbreakable 'item'.

If he had analysed it (which he hadn't), he might well have surmised that Camille's extreme distress at the presumed death of her former Chief was likely to have been an indication of a much deeper emotion than even the usual sadness one feels at the tragic loss of a colleague and/or friend.

Therefore, it could be deduced that, assuming the feelings she'd had for Richard had never really diminished, it would be equally likely that once he was 'back from the dead', those emotions would lead her straight back to Richard Poole, the man she had truly loved, and not to Humphrey Goodman, the one for whom she had felt only platonic affection.

 

"Humph!" came the joyous greeting, as Sally spotted him and smiled brightly.

"Sally, you look amazing! How are you?" _I've never seen her looking so relaxed._

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks. The job's going really well, and I'm finally adjusting to life here in the Caribbean, believe it or not. Well, obviously I'm not here all the time, but I do spend approximately half the year - on and off - in the Martinique office."

"Well, it suits you, if you don't mind my saying," complimented Humphrey.

"No, I don't mind your saying that at all!" laughed Sally.

"Well, let me take you to lunch or something?" suggested Humphrey. "I know you're not too keen on..."

"Humph, I'm really not as fussy as I used to be, you know. I'm happy to go wherever you'd like to eat."

"Fantastic," he said, with feeling.

 

"Um... the main reason I was hoping to see you - apart from just the pleasure of your company, of course - was to tell you that I think there are about to be some big changes around here. The Commissioner has invited me and the whole Honore team to Government House on Friday to listen to a presentation regarding new crime-busting initiatives.

"And Inspector Richard Poole is coming back... I know, it was a huge surprise to all of us, but the Commissioner just dropped the bombshell one day a week or two ago and said that DI Poole had actually miraculously survived the attempt on his life, and was finally well enough to take up a major position again.

"Apparently, he'd gone back to the Met for a while, and then Patterson offered him a new job here. And - Camille Bordey is coming back too! So, it's going to be all change here by the sound of things."

"So... you solved the 'murder' of a man who wasn't actually dead??" asked Sally in amazement.

"Precisely, but hardly anyone knew that until recently, according to the Commissioner. Even _he_ didn't know until nearly a year after Poole had recovered, or so he says."

"But... you do think your own job is safe, don't you?" Sally was suddenly concerned for her former husband.

"Gosh, I hope so," replied a slightly worried Humphrey. "Well, Commissioner Patterson said it was. I know he's a wily old fox at times, but I don't think even _he_ would lie about something like that. At least I hope not."

"Well, I suppose you'll know more on Friday? But look... um... don't worry about money or anything, will you, Humph? Work is going incredibly well for me and..."

"Oh that's really sweet, Sally. I'm sure it will be alright." _Or will it?_

She reached over to squeeze his arm and he instinctively put his hand over hers.

_Wow, we're sort of holding hands now...._

 

                          **********************************************          

 

"Richard, you will never guess what _Maman_ said!"

"Was it something like, _'sacre bleu'_ or _'mon Dieu'_?" groaned a resigned Richard.

"Oh haha, he speaks French again!" laughed Camille. "No, _cheri,_ she said that she was very happy not only that you had survived (which I had told her recently), but that you were coming back to Saint Marie to take up a new permanent post!"

"Ye-es...?" Richard was still waiting for the bottom line.

Camille smiled triumphantly with a distinct look of 'I told you so' in her expression as she announced that, " _And,_ she said she wasn't surprised that we were 'in love' - well, the French equivalent, _'amoureux'_ , of course - "

Richard rolled his eyes in mock boredom before slowly lifting one corner of his mouth in that old trademark lopsided smile of his.

" _And_...?" he urged her on.

"And," she continued excitedly, "she says she offers us her blessing and hopes that we'll both stay on Saint Marie forever, and have - " Camille suddenly stopped mid-sentence.

"And have... what?" asked Richard, somewhat intrigued.

"Oh, nothing. Well... have successful careers... you know... enjoy our new roles, etc."

"Oh, okay, that's nice." Richard frowned slightly, convinced that Camille was going to say more, but unsure whether to press her on it.

"Is it okay if we go to La Kaz this evening?" Camille continued. "She says she'll cook you Roast Beef and Yorkshire Pudding with all the vegetables, like before."

Richard's eyes lit up. " _Really?!_ She _must_ be okay about us, then." _Either that or she'll have poisoned it..._

"And, apparently Fidel and Juliet are back from St. Lucia now. They just got in this morning, a bit weary but pleased to be back. Juliet's mum has been quite poorly and has been missing them a lot. _Maman_ thinks she'll make a faster recovery now that her daughter and family are living nearby again.

"Anyway, _Maman_ would like to invite them and Dwayne this evening, too. It would be great to see them all again, wouldn't it?!"

Richard was almost speechless. "Absolutely..." was all he could manage.

"By the way, what was it you were going to say just now? About your mother?" he added.

"What do you mean?" Camille was a bit puzzled.

"Well, it sounded like you were starting to say that your mother hoped we'd have something? Was it just about the new jobs?"

He was fishing a bit, but he was curious to know what, if anything, Catherine and Camille were cooking up.

Camille blushed, and Richard noticed it.

"Come on, out with it," he said teasingly. "What are you two up to?"

"Nothing! It's just that she said she hoped we... well... she hoped that we might one day have... you know..." Camille felt too awkward to finish the sentence. After all, their love for each other, although strong and deep, was still only newly declared, and she didn't want to overwhelm him, or, worse, potentially frighten him off.

"Oh! I see," exclaimed Richard, finally getting the message. "Well, what do _you_ think about that, Camille?"

"Well, we're only just about to start new jobs. And... we're... not... " Another embarrassed pause.

"I know. Don't worry, I have no intention of forgetting to ask you to make an honest man of me," he joked.

"Oh, Richard! You English are so funny with your odd little expressions (especially when you say them backwards)! But.. if you _did_ ask, I would say... 'yes'." She smiled coyly at him.

"Mm, that's good to know," he purred, "so... although it's some time in the future before we'll be ready to hear the patter of tiny feet... perhaps we ought to start practising now?"

 

The reunion with Dwayne and Fidel and co. that evening at La Kaz was wonderful. The old friends and colleagues caught up on each others' lives and more or less picked up where they had left off.

Of course, there was one rather painful and delicate subject - that of Richard's attack and his subsequent months of difficult convalescence - but they somehow managed to skirt round it without appearing to act as if it hadn't happened at all.

They also talked about where the 'returning wanderers' were going to live, too. Fidel and Juliet said they would be house hunting soon, while in the meantime they were staying at her mother's - which was doing no end of good to the older lady, just as Catherine had predicted.

Richard and Camille refrained from doing anything so dramatic as announcing their engagement, but it was evident to all and sundry present that they were openly an 'item' now, and would also have to put on their thinking caps about where they were going to be living, too.

"I can't believe it, Chief. Life has suddenly got _so_ much better now that you're back here where you belong!" asserted Dwayne.

"Hear, hear," concurred Fidel. "It's so great to have you back, Sir."

"And you too, Camille," continued Dwayne. "It wasn't the same without you either. Or Fidel. It's good now - like old times."

"Yes," said Catherine, "here's to old times and old friends. And a new life ahead for all of us. Oh Richard, Saint Marie just woke up again! Here's to you. _Salut."_

"Cheers to the Chief!"

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

"Would you like to see your new premises?" asked the Commissioner on the morning of the Government House presentation.

"Yes, please," said Camille, with feeling. She and Richard both knew that the Commissioner had been deliberately holding back certain bits of key information, and then throwing them out like crumbs to well-behaved pets.

 _Probably to build up some suspense,_ thought Richard to himself.

"Well, it's not far, Inspectors, we can get there readily on foot," he smiled.

Camille and Richard exchanged puzzled looks and half-smiles as they dutifully followed Patterson through the town and up one of the flights of steps that led to their old haunt, the Honore Police Station.

However, instead of turning left at the top, they turned right and into the newer building that was adjacent to it. Camille's heart pounded, while Richard's lifted, as they both realised that when the Commissioner had described them as working alongside their regular law enforcement counterparts, he meant literally as well as professionally.

Exchanging glances again, the expressions on both their faces revealed delighted surprise as they slowly proceeded to enter and look around the new building that was so like their old one next door - and yet so unlike it.

For a start, it was much newer and, although very similar in shape and size, it did house some more up-to-date mod cons in which the Police Station was lacking, such as an efficient ceiling fan that actually worked, and a pair of small, but effective new floor standing air-conditioning towers.

There were four brand new desks and chairs, a well-equipped kitchenette and three holding cells. There was only a modest Reception area/counter as this CAFIFAS satellite station was not meant to be open or accessible to the general public in the way that an ordinary police station would be (albeit in a limited capacity).

As if reading their minds, the Commissioner smiled wryly as he said, "The Federation has been very generous; their funding has provided most of this - remember, it is an international body and there are American, as well as European, resources behind it."

"May I ask who the fourth member of the team might be, Sir?" asked Camille. She was rather hoping it might be Dwayne, but she understood that someone of Dwayne's talents and capabilities might be better suited as an ordinary police officer. And, the Commissioner had made no previous mention of his having been approached for a CAFIFAS position.

"Well, Camille, that is yet to be decided, I'm afraid. I had hoped that they would have appointed or approved the fourth team member by now but, in the meantime, it seems that Officer Myers may have to do a spot of stand-by duty for your team, as well as his main role working for the Royal Saint Marie Police at the station next door. It's not ideal, but fortunately Inspector Goodman is being very understanding about it.

"Incidentally, Inspector Poole, I believe you have yet to meet Inspector Goodman, is that right?"

"Yes, Sir, that is correct. I was under the impression that we would be meeting up tonight at Government House, but I am more than happy to meet him before this evening if that is convenient for him," said Richard with equanimity.

"Excellent; let's go next door, then. Unless they have been called out to a crime scene or an interview, I expect we shall find Inspector Goodman and his new team _in situ_ ," hummed the Commissioner smoothly.

Camille prepared herself for what she thought might be a surreal moment, but in the event the introduction went surprisingly well, all things considered.

 

"Inspector Goodman, may I present Inspector Poole - your predecessor and soon-to-be colleague, although, of course, he will technically be employed by the Federation, and based at the Saint Marie CAFIFAS branch right next door with Inspector Bordey here." The Commissioner beamed benignantly at all concerned.

And, gesturing towards the current staff of the Honore Police station, Patterson proceeded to introduce them to Richard.

"Inspector Poole, this is Inspector Goodman who, as I am sure you know, did an excellent job in unmasking the perpetrators of the shocking crime against you nearly two years ago. May I also present Detective Sergeant Florence Cassell and Officer J. P. Hooper?

"This, ladies and gentlemen, is the one and only Detective Inspector Richard Poole."

Humphrey smiled at Richard, and approached him with hand extended, saying, "Gosh, hello Inspector Poole. We've all heard a lot about you."

_Blimey, he looks a bit... formal. Doesn't he get hot in that suit?_

In his eagerness to shake Richard's hand quickly, Humphrey managed to trip over J. P.'s chair and nearly go flying into Richard's arms.

"Oops, sorry about that," he apologised sheepishly.

"N-no problem," said Richard with some astonishment. Taking in the ever dishevelled looking Humphrey, he continued courteously, "and... do... call me... Richard. Pleased to meet you."

_I hope he's not going to do that too often. I wonder who does his ironing? And couldn't he find his comb this morning?_

Humphrey guffawed awkwardly, "Oh thanks, and it's Humphrey, too." Then he added, "Camille, it's wonderful to see you again, too; welcome back," but was unsure whether or not he should peck her on the cheek. Hesitating for a moment, he looked at Richard out of the corner of his eye and decided against it.

With the main introductions out of the way, Richard then proceeded to meet the remainder of the Honore station team, while they in turn greeted Camille with a welcome back for an old friend.

 

On their way back to the hotel, Camille couldn't resist asking Richard what his first impressions of Humphrey were.

"Well... he seemed nice enough but... "

"But... what?" asked a slightly amused Camille, with one eyebrow raised.

"Um... he seemed a bit... disorganised. Did he usually come to work looking like an unmade bed?"

"Yup, pretty much. And he was always losing his note pad, so he'd just grab any old scraps of paper he could find, like a restaurant napkin or the back of an old receipt. He also...um... had a tendency to fall out of windows and stuff."

Richard looked at Camille with a mixture of shock and credulity. "You are kidding? He was that clumsy all the time?"

"No and yes; he really was like that," she insisted.

"Well... how... did he... think clearly? I mean, he's supposed to have helped solve my 'murder', and the Commissioner said his clear up rate was as good as mine..."

Camille smiled indulgently at him. " _Cheri,_ not everyone needs a formal suit and tie and briefcase to detect properly..."

"Are you about to have a dig at my... personal style... again?" he asked a touch defensively. "Or maybe you think DI Goodman fitted in better on Saint Marie than I did, with his... casual approach?"

"Richard! What's the matter with you all of a sudden? You're you and Humphrey's Humphrey, and that's that. You're both excellent detectives, so what does it matter what you look like, for pity's sake??"

Richard realised he was starting to sound a little like a jealous schoolboy, so he sensibly dropped the subject. "Sorry," he apologised with a shrug.

"I should think so. And if it's any comfort to you, I was never 'interested' in Humphrey, although I did like him as a colleague and a friend. But that was all."

"Okay. Thanks." He gave her a shy and slightly chagrined looking smile.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure he never really got over Sally, his ex-wife, even though he tried to pretend he was no longer bothered about the break-up," she added, for good measure.

That was something Richard could relate to. He knew that if he and Camille were ever parted he would never get over it. Just as she had never got over 'losing' him.

 

                    *************************************************

 

"I know this sounds a bit silly, but I'm not sure what to wear for this 'do' tonight. I realise it's not essentially a social gathering, but presumably we're supposed to look reasonably 'smart'?" Fidel asked himself out loud.

"Stop worrying, honey, you look fine. Not too dressy and not too casual. Remember, the invitation doesn't say 'black tie' or 'dinner jacket', does it?" Juliet was giving him gentle encouragement and reassurance.

"I know, you're right. I guess I'm just a bit nervous. I keep thinking, 'What if they change their minds and don't want me after all'?"

"There's no way that's going to happen at this late stage! You're going to be great; anyway, _they're_ the ones trying to sell themselves - and their vision - to all of  _you_ , aren't they?"

Fidel smiled and nodded gratefully.

"Go and 'wow' them, then."

 

Shortly before he left for Government House, Humphrey was feeling a tad nervous. Maybe it was partly because Richard and Camille would be there, but also because he still wasn't quite sure where he and his team fitted into the CAFIFAS picture. He was glad that Florence and JP would be joining him shortly.

 _What if they don't think we are up to supporting the new task force?_ My _team?_   He felt uneasy, knowing that as Chief of Police in Honore, the buck would be seen to stop with him.

_Well, perhaps the least I should do is look neat and tidy. After all, Richard Poole does, and everyone seems to like that, especially Camille.... Oh, come on Humph, pull yourself together!_

 

"Darling, are you nearly ready?" Husbands and partners the world over have asked that classic question as they waited for their womenfolk to step out with them, and Richard Poole was no exception.

"Yes, almost." Camille finally appeared looking superb, but nevertheless in slightly flustered mode. Richard felt she had got the tone just right: not too glamorous but not too 'everyday'.

Richard smiled. "You look fantastic; and spot on for the occasion."

"We...ell... are you sure??"

"Hey, I thought you said it didn't matter what a person wore," he teased gently.

"But not for this, Richard! We have to look the part for this - the Federation are powerful and important," she reminded him.

"Yes, darling, but this isn't a job interview, remember? We've already _got_ the jobs, haven't we? The Commissioner chased us all over western Europe, for God's sake, didn't he?!"

"I know; you're right." She smiled nervously.

Richard chuckled softly. "Just picture our Commissioner kow-towing to all those Federation Heads - those 'influential' people! He'll be in his element, playing co-host with Sir John at Government House."

Camille giggled softly. Linking her arm in Richard's, she said quietly, "Okay, let's go."

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

"Ladies and gentlemen, distinguished colleagues, thank you all for coming here to Government House this evening. As President of the Caribbean Federation of Inter-Island Forces Against Smuggling, I would first like to express my appreciation to Sir John Roberts, British attache to Saint Marie, and to Commissioner Selwyn Patterson, Head of Law Enforcement on this splendid island, for hosting this evening's presentation.

"You should all have identical folders at your tables; these set out in some detail the aims, duties and responsibilities of the Federation (known also as CAFIFAS); the role of the various Special Operations Task Force teams that we are putting into place on many of the islands in the Caribbean; and the ways in which local law enforcement can work in co-operation with CAFIFAS to help tackle this scourge to our great islands.

"If I may, I would like to introduce myself. My name is Jerry Nelson and, as I'm sure you can tell from my accent, I am an American.... yes, I am based on Puerto Rico, in one of the four principal Federation offices, the others being situated on Guadeloupe, Barbados and Aruba - it's all in the folders you were given. There are three Vice Presidents: M. Claude Gaston (Guadeloupe); Mr Andrew Tarrant (Barbados); and Dhr Willem de Vries (Aruba). 

"In addition to ourselves, our gathering tonight consists of a number of law enforcement representatives from several of our islands, including the 'Greater', 'Lesser' and 'Dutch' Antilles; the Virgin Islands (both US and British); Jamaica, and so on, not forgetting our thanks to the local Coastguard team. Our long-term plan for stamping out the smuggling epdemic is to install CAFIFAS satellite stations on nearly every Caribbean island or island group, in due course.

"You may be pleased to learn that Saint Marie is the first of the islands - apart from the original four main bases - to be brought into operation, selected because of your impressive success rate in crime detection of late, under the auspices of Commissioner Selwyn Patterson, whilst ably assisted by his respective Chiefs of Police, D.I. Richard Poole and D.I. Humphrey Goodman.

"I am aware that you will already have had at least a preliminary briefing on the establishment of this Federation and our goals and strategies for combating this ever faster-growing form of crime. For obvious reasons, the international nature of the Caribbean, its proximity to North, South and Central America, and its natural link to the Atlantic Ocean, have all combined to make this location a very popular target for the smugglers who ply their despicable trade in all its many forms...."

 

After the introductory speech came the power-point presentation, followed by an opportunity for a brief questions-and-answers session. At last, the invitation to enjoy drinks and a light supper sent everyone scuttling in the direction of the generous buffet before settling down at the table of their choice.

With the business side of things finally concluded, there was time for some social chit-chat and pleasantries, particularly among the newly extended Saint Marie crime busting 'family', who had sat down together at a pair of small adjoining tables.

"Man, I thought that would go on forever," moaned Dwayne, rarely one to trouble himself with the demands of etiquette. "Food is good, though."

"And the wine," concurred Humphrey.

The collective opinion amongst the Saint Marie contingent seemed to be that, if nothing else, Sir John and his staff knew how to lay on a decent 'spread'.

"Yeah, the President did go on a bit. Do you think he used to be a General or something?" asked Fidel.

Camille stifled a giggle. "Shush, they'll hear you."

Humphrey also had to suppress a laugh. "I never thought I'd hear anyone on Saint Marie who liked the sound of his own voice even more than the Commissioner does."

"The other three weren't much better, either. I swear they spent more time praising each others' 'distinguished-ness' than getting to the point and telling us what's gonna happen," continued Dwayne.

Humphrey snorted and Florence giggled.

Richard then piped up, "If you lot don't keep your voices down, our new jobs could be over before we've even started." But he was trying to hide a smirk, himself.

Florence nudged J.P. "Look, the Commissioner's heading towards us."

"Quick, everyone, try and look serious," quipped Richard.

"Good evening, team," beamed Commissioner Patterson, "or should I say, 'teams'?"

His 'teams' all instinctively began to stand to attention, but he magnanimously indicated that there was no need on this occasion.

"And how did you enjoy the presentation? I thought the President spoke very eloquently, didn't you?" He seemed to be addressing everyone at the assembled Saint Marie table.

"Oh yes, Sir, most interesting," replied Dwayne, whose irony was lost on the Commissioner.

"And what do you think of Government House?" he continued, oblivious. "Such a fine, imposing edifice, wouldn't you say?"

On that score, the others had to agree with him. Government House was indeed beautiful, and they had to admit it was a very pleasant and comfortable venue for the evening's talks.

It was a magnificent stately home, elegant and grand, albeit a throwback to the controversial days of colonial imperialism, and lovingly restored and maintained in the old style. Nowadays, of course, it served a civic and ceremonial purpose, and was the Residence of the honorary British attache to Saint Marie.

Perceiving that his staff appeared relaxed and content in each others' company, a proud Commissioner bade them farewell, explaining that he had to continue doing the rounds and pressing the flesh of the important and influential dignitaries.

"Look at him working the room among the great and the good, and strutting like a peacock," whispered Camille to Richard.

Florence overheard and smiled at her conspiratorially. "It's his fifteen minutes of fame."

"At the risk of sounding pedantic - " started Richard.

" _Never!_ As if!" interrupted Camille teasingly.

"As I was saying," he continued (while giving her a look that seemed to say, 'Ooh, just you wait until later'), "I know the Federation Head was long-winded, but he did have a point about something special needing to be done to outwit the smugglers."

"Yeah, that's a fair point," agreed Humphrey, joining in. Camille wondered whether he'd heard the banter between her and Richard or seen the look in the latter's eyes. If he did, he seemed not to notice.

"Anyway, the really good thing that has come out of all this is the return of our old Chief and Camille and Fidel. No offence, new Chief," warbled Dwayne.

Fortunately Humphrey was not offended, and everyone chuckled.

"Actually, I really like the fact that you're just going to be next door, too. Not only for the convenience of it - you know, not having to constantly ring up or dash through town with messages - but it seems more like we're a united force. A force for good on Saint Marie. Oh dear, that sounds corny, doesn't it? Sorry." Humphrey was beginning to wax lyrical.

J.P. rushed to his defence, saying, "I don't think it's corny. I quite like it, too. What about you, Dwayne?" he asked the older man good-naturedly.

"Hmm, yeah, I guess so. It is nice to think that I can run back and forth between you lot whenever I want."

"Um..." Richard frowned. "I'm not sure he's quite got the gist of this," he muttered under his breath.

Camille gently dug him in the ribs, silently urging him not to spoil the jovial mood and the 'bonding' that was taking place between the two teams.

"Yeah, Dwayne, we'll be fighting over you now," she said with a twinkle.

Looking back and forth between her and Florence, he said, "I like the idea of ladies fighting over me. Yes, aye."

 

"Okay, let's stop talking shop," suggested Humphrey. "What's everyone doing for Christmas?"

"Ooh, good question," said Camille.

"That's easy for me to answer. Juliet and I will be with her mother, and Rosie, of course," answered Fidel.

Richard looked cautiously at Camille and back again at the others saying, "Well.... um... Camille and I... haven't quite decided yet. Most likely we will be at La Kaz with Catherine and whoever would normally be there."

He looked at Camille for confirmation - and reassurance - that the 'going public' on their relationship was still acceptable to her. She smiled happily, her eyes sparkling with gratitude and pride.

Humphrey, though a little nonplussed, nevertheless took it in his stride, and smiled at them both.

"What about you, Sir?" Florence asked him.

"Well, I think if all goes well, I'll be spending Christmas with Sally, possibly on Martinique, or otherwise here. I won't be going back to England. Frankly, I don't think I could put up with my Dad for any length of time." The wine was starting to loosen his tongue a bit.

Richard guffawed slightly. "Tell me about it. My Dad's difficult at times too, stiff and uptight, and Mum means well, but often drives us both mad with her fussing." Clearly the wine was having an interesting effect on both Inspectors.

Camille tittered. _Can't imagine where he gets it from._

"Come on, Dwayne. Your turn. Tell us what you'll be up to over the holidays," J.P. asked. He looked up to the older man but also enjoyed teasing him gently when he thought he could get away with it.

"Oh, you know me. Just hanging out and liming. I'll check out the party scene - always plenty going on - and see how many pretty girls I can round up as well, haha."

"Will you be spending the holidays with your family, Florence?" Camille inquired politely.

"Yes, we tend to have quite a big gathering. You know, not just my immediate family, but grandparents, aunts and uncles, cousins etc. The whole extended family thing," she replied.

Richard and Humphrey were now bent forward, leaning into each other's space, and apparently deep in conversation. They evidently had found an unexpected rapport through the sharing of some sort of similar English childhood experiences, and were chatting away quite earnestly.

Observing this remarkable little exchange, Camille mused at life's turn of events on Saint Marie. _Who would have thought it?_ she asked herself.

She reflected on Florence's description just now of 'the whole extended family thing', and marvelled at how this new law enforcement partnership structure looked to be shaping up, too, if on a somewhat smaller scale (at least for the time being).

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

The next item on Richard and Camille's agenda before they took up their new posts was finding a place to live.

Two days after the Government House 'soiree', their stay at the Dolore Sands hotel had come to an end (and it was thanks to the Commissioner that they had been given an extra day there), and they had moved into a temporary apartment with a three month lease. They hung around at the local estate agents on an almost daily basis, and looked online as well. There were plenty of properties on the larger islands, such as Barbados, Jamaica and Antigua, but not an awful lot on Saint Marie that was right for them.

Then one day Camille spotted a gorgeous looking house up in the hilly region overlooking the bay. It was large and open plan (as per usual in the Caribbean), with four bedrooms, a vast living area, an expansive kitchen and an attractive swimming pool. Talking Richard into viewing it, it was love at first sight for her.

"Look _cheri_ , we could make one of the bedrooms an office, and there will still be two spare rooms... just in case...." she let the words trail off, embarrassed by the hope she had just revealed.

Richard smiled knowingly. "Aren't we getting a bit ahead of ourselves here?" he asked gently. "Then again," he conceded, "we probably will have family visiting sometimes, so that's not a bad idea at any rate."

"And the combined living/dining area is _huge_ \- and with the French doors opening onto the patio, just think of the parties we could have!" Camille was in her element, getting carried away with enthusiasm.

Richard gulped; he was not a party animal at the best of times, although he was quite happy to have a few close friends around - in small doses and manageable numbers. Nevertheless, he had to agree that the property had more pros than cons, so he let his beloved Camille have her dream home. It was to be his Christmas present to her that year, not to mention a monument to his enduring love for the woman who had made his life worth living.

And if he'd been just the tiniest bit unsure that they were doing the right thing at first, this soon dissipated as he was rewarded in no uncertain terms by an ecstatic partner in love. _Hmm, shame I can't buy her a house every week...._

                                    

                                   --------------------------------------------------------------

 

 "Are you sure about this, Sally?" Humphrey Goodman wanted to be absolutely certain that his estranged wife was sure about their proposed reconciliation.

"Oh yes, Humph. I've spent too many months without you and I've missed you. I'm so sorry for everything I put you through." Sally's tone was quiet, apologetic and sincere.

 Humphrey was philosophical as well as forgiving. "It's okay, really. You know Sally, sometimes people just need space and, when given that freedom, that's when they can gain a new perspective on things. You were feeling bored, I think, and because I failed to realise that at the time - in spite of the clues and hints you were dropping - you ended up feeling trapped.

"It was my fault too, Sal; I just couldn't see the woods for the trees back then. When you needed me to understand, I just didn't get it."

Sally smiled tearfully and grasped Humphrey's arm. Although they were in a public restaurant, their absorption in one another made them oblivious to any other diners who might have been watching. Inspector Goodman had become almost as well-known as Inspector Poole before him, so there is no doubt that he would have been recognised by someone there.

"Thank you for understanding, Humph. It was only when I'd lost you that I realised how much I wanted you. Are you really willing to try again? Perhaps buy - or at any rate, rent - a house here on Saint Marie and get well and truly immersed in Caribbean life and work?"

"Let's spend Christmas together here, Sally. If you can't face the shack (and I wouldn't really blame you), we'll stay at a hotel or B&B for several days - unless you'd rather stay on Martinique? - and do some house hunting when the agents' are open. What do you say, love?"

"Yes please, Humph, I would really love that. And I'd much rather stay on Saint Marie than Martinique; that's just the office to me. I know I was sulky and bad-tempered here before, unwilling to try new adventures, but everyone was right all along. This place really is idyllic."

Humphrey picked up his glass of rum and clinked it against Sally's glass of wine. "Here's to you - and to us," he said with a smile. "Welcome to Paradise."

 

                                   ---------------------------------------------------------------

 

"What's the matter with your sister, Juliet? She's been mooning around like a lovesick teenager for the past week," asked Fidel. Actually, he found it rather amusing that Juliet's younger sister, Jenny, finally seemed to have found herself a boyfriend, and he was looking forward to the gentle (but affectionate) ribbing he would give her about it.

"Oh you know, it's that guy she met at 'The Tropicana' the other weekend. 'Love at first sight', apparently," answered Juliet.

"Do you think I should bring him in for trying to pick up a minor?" teased Fidel.

"Stop it, Fidel! She's not anywhere near a minor, and you know it. Jenny's only four years younger than me, and she's very sensitive, as well you know. Don't interfere."

"I'm just kidding, Juliet. I wouldn't really get in the way," he said as he nuzzled his wife's neck.

"He'll be her date at the New Year's Eve Party, though."

"Oh, so we'll meet him there? That's good," approved Fidel.

 "Yeah, so you can do your big brother-in-law thing and vet him, eh? No wonder she wouldn't tell me his full name," chuckled Juliet.

Fidel pushed his luck. "So what's his 'partial' name, then?"

"'Patrick', I think she said. Relax, we'll meet him in a couple of weeks' time."

"Yeah, fair enough."

 

                                 ----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Christmas for Richard and Camille was a magical affair. In keeping with the spirit of the season, their offer on the 'dream home' had been accepted and they were hopeful of being able to move in sometime fairly early in the New Year, hopefully coinciding nicely with the end of their current three month rental contract.

They spent the day with Catherine and a few very close family friends of the Bordeys. Catherine and Camille did a sumptuous traditional turkey dinner with all the trimmings - stuffing, roast potatoes, and all the usual veg, etc. and Richard tried out the Christmas pudding he'd brought back from England before he left to take up the new Federation job. Catherine insisted on making her mousse au chocolat, so Richard was in culinary heaven.

They all gathered round the tree, sang a few carols in English and French, and blessed each other and the New Year (and new life) to come. It did seem a bit surreal to Richard at first - celebrating Christmas in a hot climate - a ritual he had avoided the previous two Christmases on Saint Marie, when he kept a very low profile, refusing to emerge from his bungalow.

"What are you doing for New Year's Eve?" asked Catherine. "If you haven't got any plans, why don't we have a really nice little party here La Kaz? We could  invite both the old and new teams, and close the bar and restaurant areas off to the general public. What do you say?"

Richard and Camille looked at each and nodded back at Catherine. "Okay, _Maman,_ that sounds quite fun. Are you going to serve food and, if so, shall I give you a hand or are you going to ask Rochelle and Luc to help out in the kitchen?"

"Oh, we'll just get everything prepared in advance and lay it all out in a nice buffet style later," replied Catherine. Clearly she was completely unfazed by catering, seeing as it was her own line of work.

 

When they were back in their (temporary) home, Camille and Richard opened their most precious and personal gifts in private. Camille gave Richard a pair of gold cufflinks with their initials, R&C, intertwined ("Sorry it's not very original," she said), and also handed him a large box with a big blue bow on it. The name on the box was that of a very well respected tailor's who had elegant shops on Guadeloupe and St Thomas. Lifting off the lid, he carefully pulled out a superb jacket and pair of trousers in fine dyed linen that had been spun to look as good as wool (from a bit of a distance). A pale blue shirt and an elegant mid-blue spotted silk tie completed the ensemble. He sighed and beamed with appreciation, deciding that he did love surprise gifts after all.

Then, he handed Camille her gift. Opening the box with an acute sense of anticipation and curiosity, she found an impressive - and very unexpected - set of car keys.

"If you don't like the colour, the dealer will happily swap it for the colour of your choice in the range," Richard told her proudly, "but I thought this might suit you. Racing green, and very classy. Oh, and don't forget your little stocking filler pressie," he reminded her.

Shaking her head in disbelief, she found a small velvet box, the style and shape of which was a bit of a giveaway. But no, there was nothing inside it but a small folded up piece of paper. She looked at him puzzled, and he explained. "It's a gift voucher for whatever style you would like. I thought that popping the question was risky enough, but choosing the ring without the lady present seemed one chance too many to take," he chuckled.

She stared at him with her huge brown eyes as wide open as he had ever seen. "Uh... um... " She couldn't get the words out.

He was amused at her uncharacteristic lack of something to say for herself, and helped her out. "Yes, Camille, it _is_ what you think it is. So, will you do me the honour of making me the happiest Englishman on earth by saying 'yes'?"

Finding her vocal chords again, she laughed. "Oh Richard, only if I can be the happiest woman on earth! But... well..." she hesitated, a faint look of concern on her face.

"What's wrong, darling? Would you rather have something else?"

"Oh no, of course not, Richard! Anyway, just having you would have been enough for me. But, with the house purchase and the car... I mean, how can...?"

"Ah... don't worry, the house in Croydon has sold. I didn't tell you because I wanted to keep it a surprise, but as property prices in the London area are ridiculous, it went for an absolute bomb, Camille. Enough for _all_ of this, and... perhaps one day... if you would like..."

Throwing her arms around his neck, she gasped with excitement. "Oh yes, please! And I hope we'll able to have more than one. Being an only child can be so lonely, in spite of some of the advantages."

He agreed. "Tell me about it."

 

                                   ---------------------------------------------------------------

 

New Year's Eve at La Kaz was a fun evening. Catherine had embellished on the Christmas decorations because, she said, this was a truly special and momentous celebration. Richard and Camille, who had got there earlier to help out, were sort of co-hosts, and assembled there were: the Commissioner and his wife; Dwayne and one of his pretty lady friends; Fidel and Juliet; Humphrey and Sally; Florence and her beau; and J.P. and his new girlfriend.

"I don't believe it; _you're_ Jenny's boyfriend??" asked an incredulous Fidel.

"I thought she told us he was called 'Patrick'," added Juliet.

"Well, that's half right. My real name is John-Patrick, but I've always been called J.P. by everyone apart from my parents."

Fidel shook his head. "Good grief, what a small world. Well, just be sure to treat her right," he said with an impish grin. He knew that his sister-in-law would be safe with Officer Hooper.

 

"Hi Camille," Humphrey greeted them. "Happy New Year!" Then, turning to Richard, Humphrey introduced him to Sally. "I'm not sure if you've met Sally, my... wife, Richard." He hesitated because technically they were not really husband and wife any longer, but they were delighted to let it be known that that sad state of affairs was soon to be put right.

Richard smiled with genuine warmth. "Congratulations to you both." Then, looking at Camille with raised brows, he silently invited her to impart their good news.

Camille got the hint and ran with it. "Oh Humphrey, Sally, I'm so pleased for you both. Um... Richard and I have some good news, too."

There was much metaphorical back-slapping and champagne toasting all round, not least of which was to the new year ahead with all the exciting changes and challenges at work. Fidel was very content to be back on Saint Marie where both his wife and his mother-in-law were happy to be close to each other again, and he got to work with his much loved and missed former boss, Richard Poole.

Really, it was a win-win situation for all concerned, though there was one final surprise in store.

 

"Camille," said Catherine, drawing in her breath and smiling tentatively. "There's someone I would like you to meet, if you wouldn't mind. He'll be here any minute, I expect."

Camille's eyes widened in expectation and curiosity. "Who is it _Maman_?" she asked, hardly daring to breathe. _Am I going to have a stepfather or something??_

Just then, a fairly ordinary, but perfectly presentable looking, gentleman of about 60 entered the bar restaurant.

"Camille, may I present your father, Marlon? He and I have been quietly back in touch for the last three months and have had a chance to finally sort out our differences and all the misunderstandings that happened so long ago. You remember that conversation we had, don't you? I was trying to do the right thing, to keep you safe, and perhaps my reaction back then was just a little extreme."

"Well, I deserved most of it for my irresponsible behaviour back then," added Marlon. "But we're a lot older now and we hope we are at least a little bit wiser and, well... we'd like to try again, Camille. Would you feel able to accept us being together again after all these years?"

Camille was more than a little stunned and her head was starting to spin, but in her own supreme happiness she couldn't find it in herself to begrudge even her estranged father a second chance, especially since that was clearly what her own mother wanted, too.

 

"Hey Camille, Chief ('Old' Chief, that is!), what's keeping you?? Come and join the party! This is the best New Year's Eve ever!" enthused Dwayne, already enjoying the heady effects of rum and champagne (though not together).

"Ahem, less of the 'old' thank you," retorted Richard drily, and everyone laughed.

Marlon suggested he take a photo of everyone together and they all squeezed in close to fit in the picture.

"Say 'cheese!',"  he ordered. Turning to his former wife of over a quarter of a century back, he commented on how great all that togetherness looked.

"Yes," agreed Catherine. "It is wonderful. At last, the gang's all here."

 

Later on, both of the teams would have enlargements of the group photo framed and displayed in their respective - and neighbouring - stations.

 


End file.
